One's Greatest Quality
by CrazedTB
Summary: A normal day in the clinic has disastorous results, and House gains an unexpected friend. NOT HousexOC, I repeat NOT!
1. Meeting Redo

Childlike giggles could be heard erupting through the hospital

Okay, I changed Haley. She's not as smart, and not as much as a smart-_mouth. _I also changed her outlook a bit. She's slightly quieter, and more caring…. At least, that's what I see. Tell me if you see any more problems. Thanks for the help.

Childlike giggles could be heard erupting through the hospital. A young girl tickled her young brother, almost 4, furiously.

"Haley!! Don't get him riled up!" yelled a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties.

"Sorry mom. I just wanted to keep him happy." a young teenage girl, supposedly named Haley, responded.

"I know, but you shouldn't wear yourself out." Her mother answered worriedly.

"Haley Wite." A young nurse called.

"Party time." Haley said sarcastically.

Her mother gave a weary smile in response. This was the third time in four months she came to the hospital for the same symptom; frequent coughing. And now there was something new to add to the extremely short list, severe chest pain. Haley's mother was worried, but her daughter didn't _seem _that way. But in truth she was extremely nervous.

Haley was a seemingly typical fourteen year-old. She had long, dark brown, curly hair and bright brown eyes that turned black at the edges of the iris. A perfect replica of her mother, the only difference was length and darkness of hair, and paleness of skin. Haley was a typical smart mouth, but with a bit more wit, although she wasn't particularly super intelligent. She failed two subjects completely: math and Geography. All of the others bounced back and forth between B's and C's, occasional A's.

Haley followed the nurse into the examination room. They did all the normal crap: checked her pulse (which was okay-ish, considering she was dehydrated…. Again), her weight (normal), her temperature (normal), and her blood pressure (slightly high). The nurse told Haley that her doctor would be in shortly, and left. She took the opportunity to look around. There were posters displaying visual aids to show the effects of Bronchitis (which she fully knows she has) and other non-severe lung diseases.

Haley heard the door open and looked up to see a normal looking man with a cane step in, reading her folder with little interest. He dressed a bit casually for a doctor, and was oddly unshaven, but she didn't care.

House walked into the clinic and received the folder of the patient. He scanned over the girl's info hardly caring. He continued limping until he reached the room she was in, and opened the door.

"Yet another boring day in the clinic." He mumbled.

No answer.

He looked down to see the patient sitting there calmly. She was dressed in all black except for her neon green shirt hidden partially by her black jacket. House sat down on the chair in front of her nonchalantly and put his cane down beside him.

"So you have a frequent cough?" he asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"And you've had it frequently for four months."

"Yep."

"And it keeps coming up as Bronchitis?"

She sighed impatiently. "Uh-huh."

"Then we're down here aren't we? You have Chronic Bronchitis, and a severe case of hypochondria." He answered sarcastically.

Haley sat there for a moment, confused.

"Do youread your patients folders?" Haley asked.

"Of course I read it." He replied.

"Than what's my other symptom?" she asked.

"Severe chest pains, probably from the mucus build up." He answered calmly.

House looked up to see her calm expression, though he could see her shaking slightly.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure it was on there." She said honestly.

House looked up at her.

"Well, how bad does it hurt?" he asked, not caring one bit.

"Um….." she stopped for a moment.

"Well?" he urged.

" N-never mind! It doesn't hurt that bad.." she said cheerfully, though she was still shaking slightly.

House shrugged it off, and wrote down the prescription. He handed it to Haley and she left.

"Well? What was it?" Haley's mother urged.

Haley looked to her mother, a slightly tired look on her face.

"Bronchitis. Same as usual." She answered happily.

At that, she handed her mother the prescription, same diagnosis, different antibiotic. They headed out the door, talking cheerfully, though Haley felt a knot in her stomach.

Yeah, kinda short, sorry. Please Reply!


	2. Collapse

I'd like to say, although I do appreciate constructive criticism, please don't go ahead and think it hurt my feelings

I'd like to say, although I do appreciate constructive criticism, please don't go ahead and think it hurt my feelings. But I do appreciate it. Also, I will make her fail TWO subjects, okay? Math and Geography. I'll go back and change it. Also, she isn't a Mary-Sue, because like I said in the Preview, this isn't a romance fan-fiction. The age difference is to great for that.

But like I said, I'll go back and change it, and thank you for the criticism.

--

Haley shot up in bed, a severe pain working its way up from her chest and stomach.

"Mom.." she called wearily, knowing full well her mother couldn't hear her clear across the house.

A sharp burst of pain shot through her body, and she held back the urge to scream. She clenched her teeth as she stumbled out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, every step causing great pain.

She knelt down in front of the toilet and lifted the seat, ready to vomit. But even though she could feel the urge to puke, she couldn't. The pain was excruciating, and she sat there whimpering. Finally she puked into the toilet, the small scent of blood lingered in the air. She looked down to see dark-red in the toilet.

"Haley?" her mother asked, worriedly.

She had heard someone puking and ran to the bathroom as soon as possible. The door cracked slightly as she walked in to see her daughter in front of the toilet with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Mom," she began, "Take me to the hospital."

And with that, she collapsed.

--

I know, I know, extremely short chapter. But, I kinda wanted to go ahead and add this much. But I promise, this will be the ONLY chapter this short.


End file.
